wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Steamboat
WWE Legends |height = 5 ft. 10 in. |weight = 237 lbs. |from = Honolulu, Hawaii |signature = Flying Karate Chop |first = WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who was one of the most technically gifted competitors of all-time, competing in some of the most iconic matches in pro wrestling history. In WWE All Stars, Steamboat is a selectable character classed as an Acrobat. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Kofi Kingston to determine who has the best Innovative Offense. Among Path of Champions, Steamboat is the only original roster member to not be featured as a default competitor. He serves as a substitute in Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :When one judges the most technically gifted competitors of all time, the list is awe-inspiring. And in the eyes of many, that list would be topped by the legendary '''Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat'. :Combining speed, artistry and the adept use of martial arts, Steamboat was uniquely one of a kind. For example, many competitors deliver arm drags in the ring — Steamboat’s technique, where he would dive into the move to gain added momentum and torque, was a thing of beauty. :''Indeed, many things that Steamboat employed during his career were breathtaking. :''His victory over "Macho Man" Randy Savage at WrestleMania III to win the Intercontinental Championship is considered one of the greatest matches of all time. Similarly, his series of contests against “Nature Boy” Ric Flair, including a victory at Chi-Town Rumble 1989 to win the NWA Championship, are considered classics. :''A multiple-time NWA Tag Team Champion and United States Champion, Steamboat’s greatness was indisputable. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2009. :''Many have wowed fans with aerial mastery and technical brilliance. In WWE All Stars, will Ricky “The Dragon” Steamboat prove to be the best of them all? Appearance Ricky Steamboat has two available attires in ''WWE All Stars, both from his WWE stint in the late 1980's where he became "The Dragon". As the default attire, Steamboat wears red karate pants, red headband, with black dragon-symbol boots and karate headband. His one alternate attire is a color swap where his ring gear is changed to white karate pants, which can be unlocked by completing any Path of Champions as Steamboat. Championships and accomplishments :His victory over "Macho Man" Randy Savage at WrestleMania III to win the Intercontinental Championship is considered one of the greatest matches of all time. Similarly, his series of contests against “Nature Boy” Ric Flair, including a victory at Chi-Town Rumble 1989 to win the NWA Championship, are considered classics. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Ricky Steamboat mulekicks Sheamus.jpg|Sheamus takes a sidekick to the gut from Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. Sheamus kicks Ricky Steamboat.jpg|Ricky Steamboat is forced to take a rising punt from Sheamus. Ricky Steamboat victory rolls Big Show.jpg|Ricky Steamboat prepares to execute a massive Atomic Electric Chair on the Big Show. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/ricky-steamboat ''WWE All Stars - Ricky Steamboat bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Acrobatics Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:Starter Characters